In photographic cameras, it is desirable to be able to test for proper operation of the camera shutter, flash and motor drive by depressing the shutter release button to cycle the camera through a normal sequence of operation but without film in the camera. This is referred to as a dry-cycle operation. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,580,152; 3,675,556; 4,332,448 and 4,479,705 are exemplary of prior art techniques that allow a shutter to be operated for demonstration purposes when no film is in the camera. On the other hand, from the standpoint of the typical camera user, it is desirable not to have the camera operate when there is no film in the camera since the user is likely to be misled into thinking pictures are being taken when, in fact, that is not the case.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a method of camera control which allows dry-cycle operation of the camera under certain conditions but prevents dry-cycle operation under a camera condition that would normally exist when a typical camera user is taking or attempting to take a picture.